It is known that in recent years the problem of baldness, i.e., gradual hair loss, has become very important and a highly topical issue, since it affects many people, both men and women.
Baldness can in fact cause considerable discomfort in the people that it affects, both on an aesthetic level and sometimes on a psychological level.
As a consequence of the diffusion of this phenomenon, various medical, surgical and/or cosmetological therapies have been developed and proposed in an attempt to limit and slow hair loss.
Some treatments, for example, propose medical and/or cosmetological therapies of various kinds depending on the extent of the loss and thinning: these therapies allow to achieve an initial stabilization of hair loss a few months after the beginning of the treatment.
Many lotions having different compositions and different methods of application are in fact currently commercially available.
These lotions are usually recommended for stopping hair loss and/or facilitate hair regrowth.
However, these therapies do not allow to achieve a permanent result, since when the treatment is suspended the phenomenon reappears in a form that is generally more acute and can be contained only by resorting to surgical procedures.
Moreover, some of these lotions can cause several side effects in case of particular sensitivity to the substances they contain and can have contraindications for use by individuals who have certain disorders, such as hypertension, migraines or vascular problems in general.
Intolerance to the substances contained in known lotions has caused for example transient itching localized to the scalp or diffused over the entire body, skin inflammations caused by irritations or eczemas of an allergic nature: more rarely there have been cases of headache, vertigo or hypertrichosis.
In all these cases it is generally necessary to suspend the treatments immediately and therefore any benefits achieved are lost.
As an alternative, particularly for individuals with full-blown baldness, surgical procedures are proposed which can be performed according to several methods and in general consist in repositioning healthy hair in bald areas, removing and reimplanting scalp portions so as to restore a harmonious and aesthetically pleasant hair distribution.
These procedures are generally performed under local anesthetic and can be more or less invasive depending on the method used.
However, these known procedures are not free from drawbacks, including the fact that they do not ensure permanent and durable results, since rather often the implants of synthetic hair are rejected within 6-12 months of the procedures, and a new surgical procedure therefore becomes necessary to remove the rejected hair.
Further, these procedures cannot be performed on all individuals affected by baldness.
In order to reduce the risk of postoperative complications, such as infections or the like, it is in fact necessary to perform preventive medical therapies that use for example lotions based on cortisone or antibiotic substances, which cannot be used by certain individuals who have particular allergies or specific disorders.